goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June sings the CBeebies wash song transcript
henry and june, with erin, keke, kendall, james, devon and nathan are the only people to go for a little shop. Featuring the guests of eva alexander, quest crew, greg james and dotty Transcript Henry: Hey kids, we're Henry and June from the Nick TV show, KaBlam! Today we will make a video out of us singing the CBeebies wash song, and later tonight we'll preform it at mk theatre with erin, devon, keke, kendall, nathan and james, featuring quest crew, greg james, and rapper dotty June: And now, it's time to sing the CBeebies wash song together on the tv and on the computer and on the tablet. Henry: (in his TV show voice) one, two, three, four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: (in her TV show voice) but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what i always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. Henry: Boy! This song this super awesome! June: Yes! i know, henry. the kids and adults are going to love our song CBeebies wash song. (sarah sees Henry and June on the computer singing CBeebies wash song) Sarah West: Wow! I really love that kid video! Yankiedude5000: Me too! (kids watches Henry and June on the TV singing CBeebies wash song) Kids: Awesome! (the kiddos looks at Henry and June on the tablets singing CBeebies wash song) kiddos: all right excellent! (A boy watches Henry and June on the ipod) Boy: YES! (a girl listens to the Henry and June singing CBeebies wash song on the phone) Girl: Cool! (the pets from the mcvities advert are watching Henry and June singing CBeebies wash song on the radio) (pets begin to be happy) Henry and June: Yes, we did it! Announcer: Nice work Henry and June. I am very proud of you too for singing the CBeebies wash song. Henry: who are you? Eva alexander: i'm eva, the cbeebies presenter, the replacement for nicole davis who left in February, i do cbeebies, eight months in 2006 Sidney salone: i'm sidney salone Chris jarvis: i'm chris jarvis Sue monroe: and i'm sue monroe Henry and June: wow, your from 2002 Sue monroe: yes, we are June: wait, where's nicole davis? Sidney salone: she's with erin, keke, devon, kendall, nathan and james, at the mk theatre (Inside centre mk) Henry: this is fantastic june June: i hope it was Henry: say, how about we do a little shop around June: good, and for the finale, we get to see erin, along with keke, kendall, james, devon and nathan Henry: fantastic! Erin, Keke, Kendall, James, Devon, and Nathan: YAY! Henry and June: now, what are you gonna buy Erin: false nails June: same here, i will like one Keke: travel organiser Henry: great James: trilby hat Henry: like one, i will have the same Kendall: notebook and stickers June: yes Nathan and devon: fingerless gloves and knee pads Henry: i'm wearing Henry and June: and we're also wearing, go for it guys (At the mk theatre) Greg james: go quest crew! Give it all you got! Henry: uh, mr james Greg james: H&J, how delightful to meet you June: what time our song will start Dotty: at 9PM Erin, Keke, Kendall, Nathan, James and Devon: we're here! Dotty: good timing! (It's 9PM) Dotty: greg, your on! Greg james: ladies and gentlemen, tonight, MK theatre is proud to present, H and J, singing the CBeebies wash song! Dotty: nice work greg!